Beefcake Mom
"Beefcake Mom" is the 5th episode of the animated slice-of-life miniseries Clarence's New Adventures. It airs in the United States on October 19, 2020, on Cartoon Network; alongside the episode "Back Then". In the episode, Mary begins overeating from stress at work. Plot At Hip Clips, Mary and her co-workers are going about their usual day in the salon. Sammy realizes that she will be late to pick up Sean from school, so she heads to the school, despite Mary reminding her that they have two customers coming in today. Apparently, the aforementioned customers arrive early, much to Mary's dismay. Returning home, she has some pizza to calm herself from today, which was for an eating contest Clarence and Chad were about to have. On the following day, Sammy apologizes to Mary for ditching her, in which she accepts. When she gets the shampoo for the customer, but discovers that all the bottles are empty and have been used up. The customer complains after Mary informed her about it. At dinner, Mary explains her confrontation with the customer with Chad while eating uncontrollably. Three days pass and Mary feels fatigue from the three days prior, and Sammy and Kevin start to feel worried about her, so they decide to let her take the day off. At home, Mary tries to relax by watching TV in order to take her mind off work. Suddenly, she starts feeling hungry, so she has a heated up bucket of chicken that was from last night. As time passes, she finishes up the whole bucket, leaving her still hungry, so she gets more food from the kitchen. Three weeks pass and she has become more heavier than she was before. Chad and Clarence seem to realize it, although do not bother telling her about it as to not offend her. At work her co-workers noticed, too, so they ask if she has put on weight, in which Mary denies as she believes that her clothes have shrunk in the laundry. The two decide not to question her again and resume their work. A month later, Amy, Jeff and Sumo arrive to the Wendles', greeted by a now morbidly obese Mary, in which shocks the three. Later that night, Chad and Mary have dinner at Chuckelton's. After dinner, Mary suddenly gets stuck in her seat, which unfortunately attracts everyone's attention. In bed, Mary still feels embarrassed from what happened tonight, so she decides to get a snack to calm her nerves. Upon getting out of bed, she suffers a heart attack, in which alarms Chad to call the hospital. The next day, they return to the hospital, they weigh Mary with Amy's scale. When she finds out she weighs 514 pounds, Chad and the kids suggest on helping her get back in shape. Amy starts with having her do climbing, by climbing up the erratic. Mary struggles getting up the top, but she eventually makes it up. As Amy was timing her, Mary took ten minutes to get up. With Sumo, he has her run all the way to the end of the road and back. An hour later, Mary returns sweaty and out of breath. Now with Jeff, he shows her a lists of healthy foods she can get at the grocery store. Without hesitation, she and Jeff head to Food Nephews to collect said food. Unfortunately for Mary, she is unable to fit into her car, leaving Jeff to put the suggestion on hold. Chad brings her to the gym where he used to go to. Mary was unfamiliar with the athletic equipment, so Chad has her use the treadmill and lift some weights. Exiting, Mary had never felt so exhausted in her life. A few weeks later, Mary has only lost 10 pounds, leaving them disappointed. However, Clarence had gotten another option. Arriving at the Noles residence, Jeff explains Mary weight loss situation to Cynthia, in which she agrees to help her. At the hospital, Mary has all her fat removed from her body, exiting the emergency room with a thin body, amazing the others. Returning home, Mary plans to celebrate by going out to dinner tonight, in which the others decide not to. Category:Episodes Category:Obesity in television Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas